Harry Potter and the Whiskey Wedding
by demiwitch98
Summary: Harry is living as normal of a life he can. But then he gets pulled into a contract.With new relationships and strong allies The House of Potter will prosper under Harry James Potter. And only because of three drunken men.
1. Introduction

**Whiskey Wedding Challenge** By **Whitetigerwolf**

 **Accepted** by **greekgods34**

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its associated characters, all copyright belongs to JK Rowling._

Requirements:

\- Harry must be involved in a marriage contract **(Accepted)**

\- James and whomever he made the contract with must be drunk when the contact is drawn up **(Accepted)**

\- James and whomever he made the contact with cannot remember, and hence tell anyone, about the contract **(Accepted)**

\- Harry's bride must be someone he doesn't know well, if at all **(Accepted)**

\- Harry and his bride must be married by his 15th birthday **(Accepted)**

\- Harry and his bride must receive between one years and one month notice of the deadline to marry **(Denied)**

\- If harry and his bride do not marry, their lives and magic will be forfeited **(Accepted)**

Recommended:

\- Harry/Amelia Bones **(Accepted)**

\- Harry/Andromeda Tonks

\- Harry/Gwenog Jones

\- Pregnancy **(Accepted)**

 **Addition:**

-Harry/Narcssa Malfoy

-Harry and his bride to be will be informed 6 months prior to the wedding.


	2. Background

**Okay so I'm having a go on this challenge. Also Narcissa Malfoy and Amelia Bones will be 26 but their appearance will be explained. Now on to the story!**

 **Disclaimer** : _Harry Potter and all characters belong to JK Rowling, I'm just a prepubescent girl who fangirls after almost everything._

Tom the barkeeper was having a normal day; however, with the war going on The Leaky Cauldron was not crowded as usual.

Days passed in fear of life, people hid in their homes only coming out in dire emergencies. The shopping centers were deserted with the exception of tall men in black robes, white masks obscuring their faces.

These men were Death Eaters. Vile, illiterate pigs, who had no morals. Killing, torturing and raping was included in their daily schedule. Strong, Burly men hid in fear of facing these pieces of scum.

The death eaters were only afraid of two people.

Their Lord, _Lord Voldemort_ the most notorious Dark Lord after Morgan Le Fay known to the wizarding world. And his right hand, lieutenant _Bellatrix Lestrange._

Voldemort had spread his reign of fear throughout Britain and most of Europe.

Muggleborns and Muggles were hunted and slaughtered like animals. Most of them left the wizarding world in fear of their lives.

Such was the condition of Magical Britain during the war. But two days later, the savior was born.

A young boy with the name of _Harry James Potter_ , Son of _James and Lily Potter_.

Two days after his birth; A prophecy was made.

One day after that James and Lily Potter went into hiding.

When Harry was 10 months old, The Potter's secret keeper divulged their location to Voldemort.

A day after that Harry James Potter was orphaned and the Dark Lord was defeated.

People across the world raised their glasses in toast to Harry Potter, none knew that the savior of the wizarding world was locked in a cupboard on a small mattress covered in a small blanket clutching a unique toy. A pillow engraved with a stag, dog, a wolf and a lily flower.

However before Harry was born, James Potter got drunk with Sirius Black and Edgar Bones.

A contract was made and Harry was unknowingly pulled into it.

 **29th July, 1980; The Leaky Cauldron**

Three drunk men were sitting in The Leaky Cauldron nursing their fire whiskeys close to their hearts.

Occasionally one would take a sip. But they would eventually go back to their drunken conversation, When Sirius was struck by an awful idea, though at that time it seemed a brilliant one to the drunks.

"James yer' know *hiccup* yer' son is 'bout to born right?" He slurred.

"Wut?" James asked.

"We cud create a mrriage contrac' between yer' son and my cusn?" Sirius asked.

"And my dauter' is 'bout to be 'orn as well, we cud add her too?" Edgar added.

Coincidentally all three men were their Head of the House and had the power to do so!

"Au'right!" James said. "Snippy!"

"Master Potter be calling snippy, what does Master Potter want?" Snippy said as she appeared.

"Ger us a pen and papr." James slurred.

When the items had appeared the three men made it their task to draw up a contract though it took them three tries.

The final document was:

"We Lord Potter, Lord Black and Lord Bones, draw up a marriage contract between Harry James Potter, Narcissa Druella Black and Amelia Rose Bones.

They should be married before Harry's 15th birthday and a child should be born in one year time.

If they do not do so, then their magic and lives will be forfeited.

So we say, So mote it be.

Signed:

Lord Potter, Lord Black and Lord Bones."

The only reason this contract was so clean and legible because James had Snippy write it.

What Sirius and Edgar did not realize was that Sirius had written down Narcissa Malfoy instead on Nymphadora Tonks and Edgar had written his sister Amelia's name instead of his daughter.

Once they had signed it , Snippy had taken the document to Gringotts.


	3. I'm the heir of who?

**I've decided to change Bellatrix with Narcissa cause Harry doesn't have any history with Bellatrix. Sorry to all the hellatrix fans I've made the necessary changes. I made a mistake in the last chapter, about their ages so I'll correct it here, Narcissa and Amelia are 38 but they look 15 years younger because magical folk age slower. I did some calculations and 6 months before Harry's Birthday is when he gets to know about it and the yule ball has already passed. Don't forget to review. Adios! I have edited this chapter. Please read it again.**

The golden trio made its way back from Hagrid's hut after confronting him and convincing him to come out to teach.

Ron and Hermione were fighting as always. Harry was walking beside them and was trying hard not to roll his eyes at their banter. Ron was making fun of S.P.E.W while Hermione was shrieking elf rights to him. They made their way to the Gryffindor table in time for lunch.

Chatting amicably about quidditch, Hermione interrupted Ron.

"Harry, How far along have you gotten to discover anything about the Second Task?"

"Errr…Well I haven't actually started, but I'll start soon Hermione, we have 5 weeks to go." Harry replied.

"Harry, you'll never find out if you keep procrastinating." Hermione stated.

"Wazzat?" Ron asked his mouth filled with food.

"Ron, swallow before talking!" Hermione admonished him and they started another fight.

Harry felt like hitting his head repeatedly upon the lunch table but settled for huffing and rolling his eyes

Then a hawk came flew in carrying a scroll with the gringott's seal on it and sat before him. This stopped their fight as well.

"Harry that's a gringott's hawk, Check what it wants!" Ron said.

Harry gently untied the scroll, fed the hawk a piece of toast and sent it on its way.

Harry opened the scroll and read it aloud to Ron and Hermione.

'Dear ,

Recent business has come up regarding you and your vaults. It may very well affect your future and you are required at Gringotts tomorrow for a meeting with your account manager. A knut is enclosed and it is a portkey that is designed to activate at 12:00 Clock tomorrow. We do hope you make it on time.

Sincerely,

Bronzejaw, Account Manager of House Potter '

"Blimey mate, whatever they need you for it must be urgent and important to call you during the triwizard tournament." Ron said in awe and a tiny sliver of jealousy.

Harry frowned. "I have to take permission from Dumbledore then, And we have Potions at 12:00 Clock tomorrow, Snape is going to skin me."

"Well what are you waiting for? Go and ask permission." Hermione stated.

Harry got up and made his way towards Dumbledore, who sat at the head table conversing something with Mcgonagall.

"Umm. . .Professor?" Harry asked tentatively.

Dumbledore beamed "Yes Harry?"

"I got a letter from Gringotts that requires me to go tomorrow for a meeting at 12:00 clock with my account manager."

"Very well Harry, depends on how important the meeting is."

"Sir it says in the letter that the meeting is very important and they have provided a portkey to take me to Gringotts tomorrow." Harry replied.

"Alright Harry, I will ask Professor Snape to exclude you from tomorrows class and you can go." Dumbledore relied before nodding to Harry and returning to his conversation with Mcgonagall.

Harry made his way back to the Gryffindor table towards Ron and Hermione before taking his seat.

"So. . ." Hermione asked.

"Dumbledore will ask Snape to exclude me from tomorrow's class and has given me permission to go."

"Mate I'm jealous and scared now." Ron said.

"Why?" Harry asked.

"Because you get to skip on class and now that you're going Snape is going to take his anger out on us." Ron said but Harry got a feeling that there was something else.

"Harry you'll need to dress impeccably for the meeting tomorrow, preferably you should wear your dress robes for the meeting." Hermione offered her thoughts to Harry.

"Of course Hermione I'll do just that." Harry replied politely.

 ** _*Le time skip to tomorrow*_**

Harry stood in front of the mirror staring at his reflection at 11:45. He had been exempt from all classes that day and had spent the morning lazing around. Harry had changed into his dress robes and was trying to comb his unruly hair at the moment, But no matter what he did his hair refused to be tamed and remained messy as ever.

At 11:59 he took out the knut and felt the familiar tug of the portkey at his navel and vanished from his dorm room and into a room in gringotts.

The room was sparsely decorated, with only a study desk, a high seat(for the goblin) and two leather office chairs(for the customers). Behind the table, however the wall was covered with weapons, used in older times.

A few sheaf's of parchment lay on the desk.

Behind the table sat a goblin. They were as hideous as the last time Harry had seen them. This particular goblin had a long scar starting from his left eye till the bottom of his right cheek. His nose was big and bulging. His beady eyes were narrowed at Harry who was lying on the floor in an undignified heap.

"Mr. Potter, to confirm you are indeed who you are stating to be, you need to do a simple inheritance test."

"Of course" Harry said then paused "What do I need to do?"

"Just a drop of blood on this parchment will be enough." Bronzejaw stated.

Harry cut his hand with the offered dagger and dropped a drop of blood on the parchment.

"But if I'm not who I stated to be, then what will happen?" Harry asked.

At this Bronzejaw grinned "Let's just leave it at the fact that you will then lose a lot more than a drop of blood."

Harry stared at the parchment as his blood vanished and instead words began to appear.

The parchment now read:

 **Harry James Potter**

 **Magical, mental and physical blood test results:**

 **Parsletounge – Unlocked**

 **Natural Occlumens – Locked**

 **Metamorphagus – Locked**

 **Natural Duellist– Locked**

 **75% power – Locked**

 **25% power - Unlocked**

 **Harry James Potter**

 **Inheritance test results**

 **Heir of the most ancient and noble house of Potter.**

 **Heir of the most ancient and noble house of Black.**

 **Heir of the most ancient and noble house of Emrys.**

 **Heir of the most ancient and noble house of Le Fay.**

 **Heir of the most ancient and noble house of Gryffindor.**

 **Heir of the most ancient and noble house of Hufflepuff.**

 **Heir of the most ancient and noble house of Slytherin.**

 **Heir of the most ancient and noble house of Ravenclaw.**

 **Heir to the most ancient and noble house of Peverell.**

 **Monies.**

 **Potter – 38 million galleons, 12 un-plottable properties, books, and jewels.**

 **Black - 47 million galleons, 3 un-plottable properties, books, and jewels.**

 **Emrys-124 million galleons, 6 un-plottable properties, books and jewels.**

 **Le Fay-156 million galleons, 9 un-plottable properties, books and jewels.**

 **Gryffindor-23 million galleons, 3 un-plottable properties, books and jewels.**

 **Hufflepuff-19 million galleons, 3 un-plottable properties, books and jewels.**

 **Slytherin-65 million galleons, 3 un-plottable properties, books and jewels.**

 **Ravenclaw-46 million galleons, 3 un-plottable properties, books and jewels.**

 **Peverell-3 artifacts, two missing.**


	4. Kill Sirius

**So I wrote this chapter at first and then it got deleted and now I'm writing it again. Anyway for the last chapter, i got a lot of reviews saying that Harry having a lot of abilities and inheritances is cliché, all will be explained in this chapter. Hope you enjoy it and no I am not a 12 year old girl Trace Reading but thank you for suggesting so. Anyway now that i have ranted, enjoy. Au Revoir!**

"I'M THE HEIR TO WHOM?!" Harry screamed in shock.

"As it seems Mr. Potter, you are the heir to Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Slytherin, Emrys, Le Fay, Potter, Black and Peverell families." Bronzejaw said.

"I was stating not asking." Harry said deadpanned, though he was still in shock.

"As I was saying Mr. Potter, would you like to know how it came to be so?" Bronzejaw asked.

"Yes and please call me Harry." Harry said staring at the far end wall.

"I'm afraid that will not be the case Mr. Potter and you will be addressed as such. Anyway as you are the son of James Charlus Potter and Lily Potter nee Evans, you are the direct descendent of the Gryffindor, Peverell and Potter houses. Godric Gryffindor's youngest son Goddard Gryffindor married Pamela Peverell, who had three sons, Antioch, Cadmus and Ignotus Peverell. Ignotus Peverell then married Petula Potter and so you are the primary heir to these families. However Cadmus Peverell married Gertrude Gaunt. As such there is another heir to the Peverell house but he has refused to accept his inheritance. I believe you are well acquainted with him? Lord Voldemort." Bronzejaw stated.

Harry reeled back in further shock. "I'm related to Voldemort?"

"Yes, i believe that is what i said before. Anyway now onto the Emrys and Le Fay lines. Myrridin Emrys or more commonly known as Merlin was an extremely talented seer and he foresaw that his blood heir would be unfit to rule his house so he left it up to magic. So you Mr. Potter are Myrridin Emrys's heir selected by magic based upon your capacity and abilities. Morgana Le Fay was the half-sister or Myrridin Emrys so technically that makes you the heir of the Le Fay line as well."

Harry nodded listening intently. History had always interested him but not only goblin history as taught by Professor Binns.

"Mr. Potter, you are the heir to the Black line by blood. Your grandmother was Dorea Potter nee Black. However because there is another heir to the Black house, he is Draco Malfoy and is related to the House of Black by his mother, Narcissa Malfoy nee Black. But you are the primary heir, as Sirius Black, the current Lord of House Black is your godfather."

"I am also related to the bloody ferret? This day just couldn't get any better." Harry groaned.

"I assure you Mr. Potter that this day will indeed get better." Bronzejaw grinned showing his sharp teeth and Harry had to stop himself from flinching.

"Anyway through the Black line, you also inherit the Ravenclaw line, as Rowena Ravenclaw's daughter died without producing any heirs, her brother's daughter, Rhea Ravenclaw marries Elphard Black and as such you inherit these houses."

Harry leaned back in his chair and took a small sip of the water offered to him.

"Now we have the Hufflepuff and Slytherin house left. You are the secondary heir of Hufflepuff, meaning someone with stronger blood is alive but should anything happen to the primary heir, and then you will be next in line for the inheritance. You have inherited the House of Hufflepuff through your mother Lily Potter nee Evans."

"But my mother is a muggleborn." Harry said confused.

"Mr. Potter, the Department of Inheritances is never wrong. Anyway Lily Evans descended through a long line of squibs and so she was assumed a muggleborn."

"You have won the House of Slytherin through the right of Conquest, which ironically was started by Slytherins to conquer other houses. When you were a year old, you defeated Voldemort so you won his house by the right of conquest. That sums up the history but there are still a few more things to bring to light. The Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Le Fay lines are matriarchal meaning that their head of the house can only be a woman. You need not worry about the house of Hufflepuff but when you get married or have a daughter, these titles will pass on to them and they will be made head of the house. For now you are a temporary Lord of these houses."

Harry nodded thankful he did not have that many inheritances as he thought.

"The monies, properties or items and artifacts can be found in the family vaults; however you cannot access these vaults until you become legally an adult. You have inherited one seat of the wizengamot each from the houses but for now Albus Dumbledore is acting proxy for the founder's houses. But Lord Black is the acting proxy for the Potter and Peverell lines but since he is a wanted fugitive, he cannot attend these meetings."

"Bronzejaw, I've been meaning to ask you, the abilities of mine that are locked, can they be unlocked?"

"I'm afraid Mr. Potter that is not possible, these abilities and powers are blocked by the parents of magical children to avoid powerful outbursts. They wear off and dissolve automatically when you enter into magical maturity that is 15 years of age." Harry nodded accepting this explanation.

"Now Mr. Potter, to bring the urgent matter to light, you have been entered into a betrothal contract by James Potter." Bronzejaw stated.

"Um, i don't know what that means but it does not sound good." Harry squirmed in his seat.

"Marriage contract Mr. Potter." Bronzejaw grinned.

Harry choked on the water he was drinking and went once again into shock.

"You were entered into this contract along with Narcissa Malfoy nee Black and Amelia Bones by James Potter, Sirius Black and Edgar Bones."

 _"What?!"_


	5. Must Read!

**I am so sorry guys but my exams were going on and I was completely forbidden from using any sort of technology. I was wondering, do you guys want me to do a re-write of this fic and trust me I have plans to complete it in these vacations. So let me know, I'll be opening up a poll. Also I forgot to tell you guys, the winner of the poll for the girlfriend of Remus on my other story ie. Rising to Power for is Amelia Bones. Have fun and expect an update in this week :)**


	6. Sorry Still no update

**Guys, I have received many requests for the black sisters as Harry's wives. I am quite on par with that idea so I was wondering if you guys would approve of a harem. Let me know and I'll scrap the challenge altogether and write a new story. Though I might keep updating this one. And there's no poll for this. Also I was wondering, would you guys be interested in a naruto harem fic? Let me know what you guys think in the reviews and I'll close down the poll tomorrow. So. . . update tomorrow!**


	7. The rise

**I have decided to continue this fanfiction. Though I will be writing a new one with Harry x Harem. Be sure to check it out, I'll upload it by tomorrow. I have decided not to re-write this and the plot will remain the same. I hope you guys have fun. Review!**

"You were entered into this contract along with Narcissa Malfoy nee Black and Amelia Bones by James Potter, Sirius Black and Edgar Bones."

"What?!"

Harry seemed to go into shock, his eyes wide open as they stared into air. Bronzejaw seemed to take pleasure out of this. He grinned and picked up a glass of water before promptly throwing it on Harry's face.

"Brbblph!" Harry blubbered as the water made contact with his skin. He glared at Bronzejaw who grinned back.

"I'm going to kill Sirius." Harry muttered under his breath.

Bronzejaw seemed amused.

Harry cleared his throat. "Um, I don't know who they are and I've never met them unless you count the meeting I had with Lady Malfoy at the Quidditch World Cup. Though it seemed not much of a meeting than glares."

"I can arrange for a meeting to be conducted here at Gringotts with you and your betrothed." Bronzejaw offered.

Harry nodded. "Can the meeting be held here in two days. I assume summons have been sent to them as well?"

Bronzejaw nodded. "We can conduct a meeting, for a . . . price of course."

"Deduct the amount from the Slytherin vaults. I would like it if the meeting is held in a private room."

"You can't expect anything lesser Lord Potter-Black. I will have the room prepared. I wish you good luck in your endeavors." Bronzejaw stated.

"Um, Bronzejaw I was wondering if I could visit some of my vaults."

"Of course Lord Potter-Black." Bronzejaw pressed a small button and spoke harshly in gobbledygook, not a second later, a young goblin had entered. A conversation took place between the two goblins that Harry could not grasp a word of.

The young goblin nodded. "Lord Potter-Black, if you would follow me I can lead you o your vaults. My name is Silverclaw."

"We shall meet day after tomorrow Bronzejaw." Harry spoke.

"Yes, May your gold flow."

"And your enemies fall at your feet." Harry blinked. He had no idea where that had come from.

"Which vaults would you like to visit Lord Potter-Black?" Silverclaw inquired.

"Please refrain from using my titles and at the moment I would like to visit the Potter and Black vaults please." Harry stated. Silverclaw nodded.

A fast cart ride later, Harry was standing in front of the Black vaults.

"How am I supposed to enter them?" Harry asked.

"Simply place a cut on you hand and lay it at that small gemstone embedded in the door."

Harry did so and stepped back in alarm as the huge door flowed open with a grating sound.

Harry gasped. The whole vault was over flowing with gold galleons, silver sickles and bronze knuts.

He took the bottomless bag offered by Silverclaw and began shoving galleons into it. He had shopping to do.

His next stop was the Potter vault. He repeated the same process and was once again amazed by the amount of money. This time, he ignored the money and headed towards the area where the books and artifacts were kept.

He picked up a few books that interested him and his gaze stopped on a small black journal. He picked it up and opened it.

There inscribed on the first page was :" How to be an animagus by Prongs, Padfoot, Moony and Wormtail."

Harry smiled. He was going to win the Triwizard Tournament and he was going to do it with the help of the Marauders. He eyed the journals kept in the vault.

He could read them later. For now, he had shopping to do.

 **Sorry for the small chapter but its mostly a filler. The real fun starts soon. I hope you enjoy.**


End file.
